This invention relates generally to a heater for use with a range having a proximity ventilation system. Specifically, the invention is directed to a heater which is constructed and disposed within a burner pan to produce non-uniform heat output relative to the front-to-rear center line of the burner pan and with greater heat produced relatively closer to the burner pan side wall opposite the intake area of the proximity ventilation system. The positioning and construction of the heater and a grill grate designed to control the volume of combustion air entering the burner pan provide for controlled heating with the proximity ventilation system in operation.
A gas downdraft range is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,610 issued Nov. 8, 1983 to Berlik. In this prior art gas downdraft range, modular cooking units or cartridges are utilized. The grill cartridge includes a pair of centrally located tubular burners which extend from front to rear within the grill cartridge.
Since the area of gas downdraft ventilated ranges is relatively new, the pertinent prior art is somewhat limited. It is, however, believed that there has been no known showing of a grill burner constructed and disposed to produce non-uniform heat output in a burner pan with greater heat produced on the side of the burner pan opposite the intake area of the proximity ventilation system.